


Mulder and Scully

by areeskimosreal



Series: A different world. [5]
Category: Peter Kay's Car Share (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-16 23:07:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16963203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/areeskimosreal/pseuds/areeskimosreal





	Mulder and Scully

“ What do you mean stuck?, how can you get it bloody stuck Amanda. , you had better be joking me, honest to christ “ 

“ What do you think I bloody mean?, its stuck as in I can't get the effing thing off, that how stuck “

“ Well get it unstuck sharpish, I dont think it's funny “ 

“ I'm not joking Kayleigh, its stuck fast , look “ 

Mandy raised her hand to show Kayleigh that her new engagement ring was stuck fast on the younger sisters finger.

“ Right “ Kayleigh said marching into the kitchen. “ Mandy get your arse in here right now” 

“ You're not going to do anything stupid are you, Kayleigh, are you ?”

John and Steve had taken the kids for a riverside walk, they chose now to return.

“ What's happened Mandy? “ John asked as he saw her walk to the kitchen.

“ Eh nothing serious John “ 

“ MANDY NOW “ they heard Kayleigh roar.

John and Steve exchanged a knowing smile and followed her in .

“ Right run your hand under there, the cold will shrink it , then we'll try butter to see if that shifts it, I don't give a shit that its cold keep your hand in there” Kayleigh said angrily holding Mandy,s hand under the tap, much to her discomfort. 

“ Shifts what ?” John asked.

“ That daft mare has my engagement ring stuck on her fat finger, if this doesn't shift it I'm going to cut it off” 

“ Cut you're new ring ?“ Mandy said wide eyed.

“ No mandy, your finger “ Kayleigh said deadpan, no one in the room quite sure how serious she was. “ Here now try the butter on it “ Mandy did Kayleigh's bidding she knew when to push Kayleigh's buttons, now wasn't one of those times.

“ It's coming it's coming, Kayleigh, it's coming off, thank god” 

Kayleigh cleaned the newly released ring and slipped it back on her hand .

“ Never Again Mandy, that was you're one and only , never ever again “ 

Kayleigh lifted the large knife from the drying rack, a knife that Mandy hadn't noticed, she turned towards John and Steve and winked.

“ Won't need this after all then “ 

Mandy watched her walk to the drawer and put it away, shaking her head a rye smile on her face.

“ Do you like it then Mandy ?” 

“ Love it John, she's lucky my sister “ 

“ It is lovely though “ 

“ I meant your whole relationship John, not just the ring , you've found what you were looking for both of you , not everyone does “ 

 

“John mate fancy showing me this pub then, just to be sociable you know “ 

“ Sure Steve buddy, that's okay ladies int it ?”

“ Sure” the sisters said in unison, smiling at each other.

“ Dinner at 5 though okay ?” Mandy added.

 

John brought the two pints of real ale to the table, Steve looked at them not entirely impressed. 

“ Bit cloudy innit, is it supposed to be like that, and how come you've got one ?” 

“ I do have the occasional pint Steve, not often granted, anyway stop moaning you big girl, just try it “

“ That's nice John, very nice “ Steve said putting his glass back on the table.

“ Told you “

“ Anyway John, em eh Mandy,s asked me to have a chat with you, ‘bout you and Kayleigh, and stuff “ 

“ Oh aye, did she now ?” 

“ Aye, you know they're thick as thieves, nothing happens that they don't tell each other about and well Mandy,s worried ‘bout Kayleigh “ 

“ Why worried? “ 

“ Well to put it the way Mandy did, basically Kayleigh is so effing besotted with you that she's let her guard down “ 

“ What the fuck is that supposed to mean ?” 

“ Whoa John, it's not meant as a dig at you okay, calm it “ 

“ No ?” 

“ No buddy it's not, look what she meant was, well you know she's met a few arseholes in the past, some treated her like shit , and some ……”

John could see a wave of anger sweep over Steve's face, and he watched him clench and unclench his fist.

“......I could happily drag up a dark alley to this day” 

“ I know she told me, perhaps not it all, but a good bit of it anyway” John said relaxing slightly. 

“ Well pal, point is that because of those dickhead losers, Kayleigh has, sorry, had become a bit guarded, a bit wary if you like about commitment, in fact she didn't date for a long time, before she started that effing online shite. Honestly the amount of times me or Mandy had to go pick her up from disastrous dates, the amount of dross on there John is unbelievable,I'm sure some of those chancers ….” 

“ Steve ?” 

“ Oh sorry pal, I digressed a bit there eh, anyway she didn't commit one hundred percent until now , with you , she's fully head over heels “ 

“ But surely that's good, she feels she can trust me, and feels secure enough to be like that “ 

“ It is pal, but as Mandy put it , she's wide open, you've got her heart in the palm of your hand, please don't crush it eh ?” 

“ Steve, tell Mandy that I love her sister dearly, she is my reason for living. I will never ever deliberately hurt her, I couldn't honestly I just couldn't “ 

Steve looked at John for a while , then smiled.

“ I told Mandy that John, but you know what she's like? “ 

“ Aye I do that, anyway did you get tickets for the derby game ?. And with that question both men knew that was the end of the previous conversation. 

***************

Kayleigh and Mandy were sitting on the decking area soaking up the West Country sunshine, brew in hand, watching Alfie and Chloe playing football in the walled garden area below.

“ Mandy ,can I ask you something?” 

“ Course you can ,you should know that “

“ Is it normal to want it all the time ?” 

“ Want it ?” 

“ Sex, is it normal to want to be doing it all the time do you think ?”

“ All the time, really ?” Mandy raised her eyebrows. 

“ Morning, noon and night, and in between, every bloody day Mandy “ 

“ Tell him that your sore, or that he's a bit much if you if know what I mean, and you need a rest “ 

“ No Mand, me, not him, I'm worried I'm becoming a nymphomaniac , I want it all the time, I've never ever been like that before ever, it's all I can do to stop myself from jumping him all the time, it's embarrassing I feel like I'm permanently in the mood , I'm going to wear him out !”

“ Really ?“ Mandy said wide eyed.

“ We've no sooner done it ,than I'm wondering when I'll get it again , that's terrible ain't it “ 

“ When you do , do you manage ?, I mean do you …….., well you know , do you ?”

“Oh yes always, well usually , that's not a problem for either of us” 

“ Might be that your so comfortable in your relationship now that you're engaged, that you can relax into it knowing that the two of you are permanent, and that you've no hang ups or reservations, maybe it's been pent up inside for years and it took the love of the right man to free it, who knows ?. As long as it's only John who's getting it he won't complain, so enjoy it, okay “

“You're probably right Mand, I've never felt as content in my entire life, I can just sense that John and me are meant to be, I feel like I belong, does that make sense ?” 

When Mandy didn't reply after a few seconds, Kayleigh looked round to see her quietly crying. Kayleigh got up and went over to her little sister, and hugged her .

“ You okay Mand ?” 

“ I'm happy for you that's all, I'll be honest Kayleigh, I thought for a awhile that you would never get this, that you'd go from loser to loser, like you've been doing and never find the man you deserve, and who's good enough to deserve you, but you have and I'm just so happy for you and John “ 

The two sisters hugged for a while then joined the kids in the garden for a kickabout .

***********************************

 

John and Steve walked back to the house, even from a distance they could hear the voices and the laughter, as they got closer they could hear Mandy giggling and Kayleigh laughing, Alfie and Chloe's laughs joined the mix, when they got close enough to see over the wall, they saw Kayleigh and Mandy play wrestling over the ball, Mandy having stopped Kayleigh's shot at goal, Mandy and the two kids were in fits of giggles, Kayleigh was still laughing. 

“ Mandy? “ Steve said .

“ Hiya” the two sisters said together, Mandy on her back clutching the ball Kayleigh straddling her trying to wrestle it from her .

“ Mandy? “ 

“ What love ?”

“ Best get legging or your big pants on if you're gonna be doing that “ he nodded towards Mandy,s exposed brief underwear.

“ You're showing my John your knickers you slapper “ Kayleigh said and laughed louder, rolling off Mandy.

“ Glad I've got them on today “ Mandy said getting up still laughing.

John and Steve joined the game while Mandy got changed. Today was a great family day, life was good, John thought , really good.

The game went on for a while, boys against girls , John and Steve against the rest.

“ Hi there “ John MacLeod said as he walked towards the garden, Steve had noticed the old Ford Cortina 2000E in jade green metallic with a tan vinyl roof coming down the street and had drawn Alfie’s attention to it.

“ Nice motor mate “ Steve said, “pristine “ 

“ Better than that modern shi…..” oh hi kids “ he said noticing Alfie and Chloe.

“ Hiya “ Kayleigh said when she saw who Steve was talking to.

“ Hi Kayleigh love, eh I came to have a word but i can see you're busy, so I'll leave you to it “ 

“ No, don't be silly, you're here now, come round to the gate and come in, John went to check how dinners getting on, have a cuppa while you're here” 

“ Thanks as long as I'm not interrupting.” 

“ Is it okay if me and the lad have a look at your car mate, it's a classic?” 

“ Here “ John MacLeod flung the keys to steve” take it for a wee spin it goes nice as it looks “ 

“ Thanks mate , c’mon Alfie let's go see a real car”

John MacLeod was sitting on the decking area telling Chloe about where in Scotland he was from and about his granddaughter also called Chloe, and how he loved taking her to Beavers.

John and Kayleigh took their cups out and sat down facing him , Mandy shouted on Chloe to help in the kitchen and pulled the door to.

“ Nice girl, but seems to come from a nice family, so no surprise eh?” 

“ Thanks “ Kayleigh said smiling .

“ Right then Mulder and Scully, have you had any updates from Fraser ?” 

“ Concerning? “ John asked.

“ No then , allow me then, it seems you two were right about the scams” 

“ What one ?” Kayleigh asked

“ All of them, every one of them” MacLeod sipped his coffee and let the information sink in.

“ All the scams were being used, did you say ?” John eventually asked .

“ Aye John, some of the missing staff from the fire alarms trick, had clocked in and gone home, some came back to clock out ,some asked a mate. Two of the dirty buggers had clocked in and gone to their fancy woman's for the night, they're not just sacked they're in trouble with the other halves. Fraser ran an investigation into long term sick, 10 off them have resigned. 17 are back at work. We have 2 stores with more people on the books than we actually employ, that's a police matter now, so as you see all the things you thought of were being used , well done to both of you, the pair of you have potentially saved the company a bundle, remember this was just a small fraction of the stores we have. You have a serious bonus coming your way “ 

“ That's great news , isn't it John ?“ said Kayleigh doing her excited hand clap.

“ Excellent “ John replied smiling.

“ Should be enough for a decent wedding I would imagine “ John MacLeod said chuckling. 

“ Hope so” said John “ I don't want to wait too long “ 

Kayleigh squeezed his hand and smiled.

“ What about the hub scenario, Mr MacLeod.? “ 

“ Will you two call me John for God's sake, anyway that was stupidity nothing else, a new manager took over and decided six was was a stupid number, so he changed it to five, for more efficient bookkeeping, I paid him a visit myself, I suggested that in future if he wants to change any of MY procedures, that he has the decency to tell me, strangely enough he agreed “ 

“ Won't do that again I bet “ 

“ Anyway I'm off , I'm driving to London later” MacLeod said.

“ Why not have something to eat with us first ?” Kayleigh suggested “ it's just chilli or lamb casserole, but there's plenty of it and you're very welcome “ 

“ That's very nice of you Kayleigh as long as I'm not putting you out, I'd love that, it's so much nicer eating with people you know, better than sitting alone in a restaurant full of strangers isn't it ?” 

The evening passed all too quickly for everyone, John MacLeod proved to be a hilarious story teller, his anecdotes and observations rolled of his tongue naturally, he was very much a people person, and Kayleigh and John got an insight into his family life. His wife was Maureen, been married 45 years had a son and 2 daughters 4 grand sons and the 1 granddaughter. He loved classic cars and bikes, and had no plans to retire, he liked his work. 

John and Kayleigh walked him out to his car after he had said his goodbyes to the rest.

“ Thanks John and Kayleigh, that was nice ,like being back home with family around the table” 

“ That's lovely,I'm glad we didn't drive you mad “ Kayleigh smiled.

“ Oh I meant to say earlier, the position I spoke about last week, well you would be attached to Frasers staff, you would be sent in to support regional management at either Fraser or my insistence, back them up or if needed investigate them. Rate of pay would be the same for you John, big increase for you though Kayleigh, up to assistant regional grade . But I'd want you to relocate to London, be based in head office, we’d pay for relocating of course , good BUPA , including Antenatal,” he winked to Kayleigh 

“ Wow “ John said ‘“awesome “ 

Kayleigh just stood smiling 

“ Well think about it, I want people I can trust around me, and I know I can trust you two, just like you trust each other , so let me know eh? “ 

“ We will” John shook his hand.

“ Bye “ Kayleigh said hugging MacLeod. 

“ Right get back in and think about what I said okay? “ and with that he turned and walked towards his car.

 

“ John ?” Kayleigh asked as they headed back indoors. 

“ What love ?” 

“ Mulder and Scully, aren't they the two old guys in the Muppets? “

“ No they're not “ 

“That's good, I thought he was being a bit cheeky there”


End file.
